


Alice-Centric MMOM Drabbles, 2012

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [4]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2012.</p><p>Ratings, contents, etc. in chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narcissist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissists believe other people should satisfy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit.
> 
> No other content notes apply.

Narcissists believe other people should satisfy them. 

Alice would close her eyes and imagine John between her legs. He could be one of the few that can satisfy her.

So what if he was devoted to his wife? So what if he lost her? John could still satisfy Alice.

Alice imagined him paying attention to every part of her cunt that needed paying attention to. She'd imagine the strokes his tongue would make inside her. She'd reenact the strokes with her finger.

Alice opened her eyes. She showered, got dressed and hoped John could satisfy her right then and there.


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gets off on the thought of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> Contains: Danger, Torture, Masturbation, Strangulation
> 
> Scenes mentioned in this drabble come from 1.01.

Alice gets off on the thought of danger. She likes it when she's threatening others with death—her mind recalls when she threatened Zoe with an ice pick. She was doing it for John, but it was still exciting. She likes it when she's on the verge of death (not like she's afraid of it)—like when John almost strangled her on the bridge. She's a sadist and a masochist. 

It's not surprising to find Alice alone in her flat at night with the lights off, thinking of nearly killing or nearly being killed, exploring her body in the darkness.


End file.
